Portrait Code
by KathrynElaineDonahue
Summary: The portrait code makes it tough to tell the secrets within the walls but the thought of Sir Cadagon's love makes it much easier.


**A/N: I'm Beater 2 of the Wimbourne Wasps and this is my Round 10 story. We were to write about a ghost or portrait that was selected for us and I was given the Portrait of Sir Cadogan. My prompts are listed below:**

 **Prompts:**

 **#4: (word) confined**

 **#7: (word) tree**

 **#10: (word) tickle**

 **Portrait Code**

It had been another long day for the portrait of Sir Cadogan. He had long been confined in oil paints and gold frames, so much so that he was starting to gather information. Due to the portrait code, they were never allowed to release the secrets within the walls to just anyone. He couldn't even tell the portraits around him or the ghosts that wandered through the halls. However, due to the frequency of the secret, he didn't feel like he needed to tell anyone. The other portraits were starting to catch on as well.

It was late. The cobblestone walls were lit up only by the candlelight that flickered through the hall as the groundskeeper made his rounds down the corridor. He was on guard to catch anyone that might have been out past curfew. Sir Cadogan thought it was rather humorous that he had never caught these two students that met rather late every night since everyone returned from their Christmas holiday. Sir Cadogan always said something sarcastic or witty when the groundskeeper passed, but he would never say it to him directly. He would only shout it to the painting diagonal to him.

"Aye, do you think they'll be out late again?" He shouted, smirking down at his book, which was conspicuously absent of words.

Sir Cadogan had requested the painter include the small book, hidden in the hollow of the tree, without any words or title, and although the painter had rolled his eyes and thought him mad, he had done it without complaint.

"They probably will. Although, it's a bit early for those scoundrels," the diagonal painting would laugh loudly.

"Quiet, all of you!" Filch shouted back, hurrying through his search.

A few moments had slipped by, and that was when he heard the familiar whispering between the two individuals. They would usually stop by his painting to have their conversation. He always thought them to be an odd couple. Although, he believed the girl to be a little more strange than the boy. Her eyes were a deep emerald, and her hair was golden. This always reminded him of the love he once had. He had met her in King Arthur's court; she was one of Guinevere's ladies, and she always smiled directly at Cadogan.

"Felicity," he whispered.

No one had heard him, but every time the couple passed by, he was reminded of Felicity. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes so that he could see her again. This tree was where they met for the first time.

-XOX-

 _Felicity had spent most of her morning tending to Guinevere, but now, she had a moment to take her breakfast out by the tree so that she could collect herself. She would let her golden hair fall past her shoulders and take a big bite out of her shiny red apple. The book in her hands was nearly finished, and judging by the concentrated stare, he knew he was going to be interrupting the best part. He couldn't help himself. He had to speak to her, and he was thankful that he had._

" _Fair maiden, what is your name?" He questioned, peaking around the tree._

 _Startled, she slammed her book shut and hopped away from the tree. She had dropped the half-eaten apple to the ground and stared at her disrupter with big green eyes. Cadogan held his hands up to his eyes to let her know that he meant no harm. Still, it didn't slow her breathing, and it didn't make her eyes return to a normal size._

" _Felicity," she whispered._

" _Dear Felicity, what is that you are reading?" he questioned, lowering his hands._

" _You have yet to tell me your name," she said quickly, moving the book so that it was behind her back._

" _I am Sir Cadogan, my lady. Now, I beg you to tell me the name of your book," he motioned to the book behind her back._

" _Whatever may tickle your fancy," she joked with a smirk._

" _Ah, I see. Well, could it be one of the books from Guinevere's private library?" he wondered, knowing good and well that she was reading a book she didn't have permission to touch._

" _I was going to return it," she whispered, holding the book out for Cadogan to see._

" _I shan't report you for thievery if you do me the smallest of favors," he bribed, a smile playing on his lips._

" _What is it?"_

" _A kiss, my lady," he beckoned._

" _Pardon?"_

" _A kiss. A small token of your gratitude, and an unbreakable bond to secrecy. I save your reputation, and you save my honor," he said, coming closer to where she stood._

" _Ah, that is too big a favor,"_

" _Then, I should be on my way to report you to the Queen," he sighed, turning away quickly._

" _Wait," she whispered, coming up behind Cadogan._

" _Yes?" he wondered, turning around to the most beautiful pair of eyes he had seen in all the kingdom._

" _I have your word?" she wondered._

" _Undoubtedly," he assured._

" _Well then," she whispered, leaning in to give him the smallest kiss on the cheek._

 _She smirked, knowing that she had found a loophole within his words, and waltzed away with the borrowed book in her hand. He often wondered how he had let such a beautiful woman escape, but he knew that he was going to get a real kiss someday._

-XOX-

He married three times to different women, but none of them were his precious Felicity, with her golden hair and her emerald eyes. He shook his head, returning to the present and vowing - as he always did - to never tell of the couple that enjoyed their midnight strolls. As a portrait, what else could he do, but live vicariously through the young lovers that often traveled down this particular corridor?

The portrait code made it difficult, although not impossible, to tell the secrets the castle walls hid, but it was his choice to keep them.


End file.
